Felix Felicis
by Klara Potter
Summary: Albus Dumbledore se da cuenta de que algo terrible sucede en la vida de Harry Potter, ¿Cómo pueden unas gotas de Felix Felicis remediarlo?


nota de la autora: ¡Hola a todos!

Este oneshot se puede leer de forma independiente o interpretarse como una escena que, ligeramente modificada, puede formar parte de mi longfic "La felicidad viste de negro". Es un regalo de cumpleaños para Eroki, espero que lo disfrutes, amigo. Bueno, él y todos, gracias por leer.

—

Felix felicis

Era jueves por la noche. Hacía solo cuatro días que el nuevo curso había comenzado, y Albus Dumbledore ya estaba exhausto. Dirigir una escuela de jóvenes magos era mucho más difícil de lo que podría parecerle a cualquiera. Pero en esta ocasión, además de la preocupación habitual, había otro asunto que no podía apartar de sus pensamientos. Ese asunto tenía nombre y apellido, Harry Potter.

El niño llevaba menos de una semana en el castillo, pero ya había observado algunas cosas como mínimo sospechosas. La primera noche, en el banquete de bienvenida, no había podido evitar ver cómo racionaba la comida en su plato como si no estuviera seguro de la cantidad que se le permitía comer. Después, había sido uno de los alumnos que más atención había prestado a sus discursos, casi como si temiera perderse una palabra y ser castigado por ello. Cuando se habían levantado todos para ir a dormir, había intentado por todos los medios desaparecer entre la multitud.

Y eso llevaba haciendo todos los días. No había podido observarlo mucho desde aquella primera noche, pero le había servido para constatar la total predisposición del chico a no llamar la atención.

Levantó la cabeza. Llevaba unos minutos sentado, mirándose las manos, inmerso en estos pensamientos. Una pila de pergaminos yacía olvidada en su escritorio. Era evidente que no podría concentrarse esa noche, a menos que solucionara el tema que tanto le preocupaba. Y solo había una forma de conseguir eso.

-¡Expecto patronum!

Un fénix plateado salió volando por la puerta. Cuando llegó al pasillo, se desdobló en cuatro y todos se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones.

El primer fénix encontró a Minerva McGonagal tomando una taza de té en su despacho y corrigiendo los primeres deberes de cuarto curso del año escolar.

-Minerva, tenemos que hablar, es importante.

Preguntándose qué podría haber pasado, dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio y puso rumbo a la oficina de Dumbledore.

El segundo patronus hizo su camino hasta el profesor Flitwick, que se encontraba caminando por un pasillo del sexto piso.

-Filius, tenemos que hablar. Es importante.

El pequeño mago dio media vuelta y modificó su itinerario.

El tercero bajó hasta las mazmorras y entró en el laboratorio privado del maestro de pociones. Él levantó la vista del burbujeante caldero en el que tenía puesta su atención.

-Severus, tenemos que hablar. Es importante.

"¿Qué querría ahora el viejo loco? Sería mejor averiguarlo cuanto antes para poder volver a su tranquilidad".

El cuarto y último pájaro salió del castillo y se dirigió a los invernaderos, donde la jefa de Hufflepuff estaba podando una tentácula venenosa.

-Pomona, tenemos que hablar. Es importante.

La bruja dejó las tijeras en una mesa y puso rumbo al colegio.

Cinco minutos después, se encontraron todos delante de la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director de Hogwarts. Se miraron entre sí, extrañaos.

-Falta un mes para la primera reunión de personal -Sprout fue la primera en hablar.

-Es imposible que algún mocoso haya organizado un escándalo suficiente como para requerirnos a todos, ni siquiera ellos son tan idiotas -dijo Severus.

-Habrá que averiguarlo -dijo Flitwick con su voz chillona-. ¡Pluma de azúcar!

Se reveló la escalera móvil y los cuatro subieron. Cuando llegaron arriba entraron en el despacho sin perder tiempo, ansiosos por descubrir el motivo de la llamada tan tardía.

-Sentaos, sentaos -dijo el anciano director. Estaba sonriendo, pero todos se dieron cuenta que sus ojos permanecían serios. Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué pasa, Albus? -preguntó Minerva, abriendo la boca por primera vez.

-Disculpadme por haberos llamado a esta hora tan intempestiva. Realmente, no creo que la cuestión que me preocupa sea de carácter urgente, pero realmente me preocupa mucho y me gustaría atajarla cuanto antes para que todos nos podamos dedicar a otros asuntos con tranquilidad. -Dumbledore no parecía ser consciente de que el único que estaba inquieto era él.

El resto esperaron expectantes.

-¿Alguien ha notado algo raro en el joven Harry Potter? -la pregunta quedó flotando en el aire.

Los cuatro magos reaccionaron con extrañeza.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó el jefe de Ravenclaw.

-Ni siquiera he tenido el dudoso honor de darle clase todavía -refunfuñó Snape-. no sé por qué estoy aquí -hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Espera, Severus. Sé que no has tenido mucho contacto con el chico, pero requiero tu presencia aquí por otro motivo.

-Habla, Albus -Minerva sonaba impaciente.

-he notado algunas conductas extrañas y preocupantes. Tiene una tendencia exagerada por pasar desapercibido, nunca come más que los demás y se sobresalta cada vez que alguien se le acerca sin avisar, entre otras cosas. Seguro que vosotros, que lo habéis tenido más cerca que yo, podéis aportar más detalles.

Un silencio reflexivo se extendiò por la habitación. al cabo de unos minutos, la jefa de los leones lo rompió para decir:

-ahora que lo dices… su trabajo en clase sugeriría una mejor nota para su primer ensayo, y no ha sido así. Es justamente peor que el del señor Weasley, su único amigo. No lo había pensado…

-Siempre espera a que todo el mundo tome los materiales en clase -aportó la profesora Sprout.

-Juraría que ha estado a punto de contestar alguna de las preguntas que he hecho, pero se ha arrepentido en el último momento -fue el turno de Filius.

Dumbledore parecía más pensativo con cada declaración.

-Empiezo a pensar que no ha sido tan bien tratado como todos pensábamos -dijo.

-Espera, podría ser que haya algo que nos pueda aportar más información -dijo Minerva.

En el registro de nombres, que contenía todos los alumnos pasados por Hogwarts, los presentes y los futuros ya nacidos, figuraba también la localización exacta de cada estudiante en el momento en que habían recibido todas y cada una de las notificaciones escolares. Ese registro se guardaba en su despacho, y lo convocó con un gesto de su varita.

El tomo correspondiente a 1991 entró volando por la puerta un par de minutos después, y se depositó con un golpe sordo delante de la bruja, quien se puso a hojearlo con rapidez.

Se detuvo de repente y su cara se puso pálida.

-No puede ser -su voz salió estrangulada.

Temblorosa, empujó el libro al centro de la mesa y todos se inclinaron para leer.

"Harry James Potter. El armario bajo la escalera, Privet Drive num. 4. Little Winginng, Surrey. Entrega fallida.

Harry James Potter. La habitación más pequeña, Privet Drive num. 4. Little Winging, Surrey. Entrega fallida más de 10 veces.

Harry James Potter. El suelo, la cabaña en el mar. Entrega exitosa".

Albus se atragantó con el caramelo de limón que se acababa de meter en la boca cuando terminó de leer. El resto parecían muy compungidos, incluso una expresión de asombro y horror se pudo entrever en la cara del profesor de pociones durante un segundo, pero enseguida reapareció su máscara de indiferencia habitual.

-Nuestras sospechas eran fundadas, me temo -dijo el director con gravedad-. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Es su sobrino…

-¿Desde cuando eso ha sido sinónimo de algo? -esta vez, la indignación presente en el rostro y el tono de Snape no desapareció-. NO actúes como si el abuso no existiera en el mundo, Dumbledore. Eres tan consciente como yo de que sí existe, y más de lo que te gustaría admitir. ¿A quien demonios se le ocurriría dejar al niño que vivió con unos muggles que odian la magia, por Merlín? Petunia despreciaba a su hermana, lo sabes. NO es nada nuevo para ti. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Incluso alguien tan viejo, sabio y lleno de experiencia como Albus Dumbledore no pudo evitar retroceder ligeramente ante el veneno que despedían los ojos negros del más joven de los magos presentes en el despacho.

-Pero… es un niño pequeño, inocente… Y la carta…

-YO ya te dije que no se puede explicar todo en una carta -la voz de McGonagall sonó igual de severa que cuando regañaba a alguno de sus alumnos-. Albus, ya sabemos que el papel de Harry es sumamente importante, pero no lo es todo. Las protecciones de sangre no pueden pasar por encima de su bienestar.

-Muy cierto -respondió con voz afligida-. Y aquí es donde entras tú, Severus.

el aludido lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Me temía que pudiera ocurrir algo así. No podemos ayudar a Harry directamente, no queremos que el foco de la opinión pública se fije en él. además, no creo que nos dejara acercarnos si le decimos abiertamente que sabemos lo que pasa. Así que, solo por si acaso, he ideado un plan más sutil. Veo que deberemos ponerlo en marcha. Severus, querido muchacho, ¿tienes Felix felicis?

—

El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron, ya que consiguieron encontrar el camino hasta el Gran comedor sin perderse ni una sola vez. Cuando se dejaron caer en la mesa de Gryffindor, ninguno de los dos notó la pequeña ampolla que, como por arte de magia, vertía unas gotas de un líquido dorado en la copa de Harry.

-¿Qué tenemos hoy? -preguntó Ron mientras untaba de quetxup sus salchichas.

-Pociones dobles con los de Slytherin.

Harry estaba preocupado, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de casa. Todos habían oído hablar de Snape y su favoritismo descarado por los estudiantes de Slytherin, y su igualmente descarado odio por el resto del colegio, especialmente por los leones. Pero, extrañamente, cuando se bebió su zumo de calabaza, una sensación de euforia lo recorrió por completo y sonrió ámpliamente. Ron lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó.

-Hace buen día -fue la simple respuesta-. ¿Por qué voy a estar mal si de momento no ha pasado nada?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

Unos quince minutos después, se levantaron e iniciaron su camino hacia las mazmorras. Harry tenía el estómago lleno. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a esa sensación, nunca le había pasado cuando vivía con los Dursley.

Miró a su alrededor mientras caminaban por los pasillos, intentando captar todos los detalles. Era un sitio tan hermoso, majestuoso, pero sin embargo tan acogedor… Nada le gustaría más que ser aceptado en este nuevo mundo, encontrar alguien que realmente le quisiera por lo que era, y poder quedarse en Hogwarts para siempre. No sabía por qué, pero eso no le parecía tan difícil de lograr como el resto de veces que lo había deseado.

Cuando, unos veinte minutos después, se sentó al lado de Ron en el medio del aula de pociones, no pudo evitar notar que el profesor Snape lo miraba de forma calculadora. Se encogió inconscientemente pese a la sensación de calidez que lo embargaba. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarle a él? Lo único que quería era que le dejaran en paz.

La voz suave del profesor interrumpió su discurso de inicio de clases para preguntar:

-¿Potter, qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione Granger se agitaba en el aire.

Desde luego, no tenía ni idea de la respuesta. Pero no pudo evitar recordar el libro sobre costumbres victorianas que había leído una vez en casa de la señora Figg. Se estrujó el cerebro, pensando. Arrepentimiento, amargura, muerte… no lo entendía. Decidió que hablaría con Snape después de clase.

El resto de la clase pasó sin mayores incidentes, a Harry le salió sorprendemente bien su poción, pero no le dio más importancia.

-Adelántate, voy enseguida -le dijo a Ron cuando terminaron de limpiar sus calderos.

Su amigo lo miró con extrañeza, pero no contestó. No quería pasar más tiempo del necesario con el hombre que, definitivamente, se había convertido en una de sus personas más odiadas en el colegio.

-Señor -dijo Harry valientemente, acercándose al frente de la clase.

Snape levantó la cabeza, extrañado de que lo interpelaran. Normalmente, los estudiantes estaban deseando abandonar su presencia y ninguno se quedaba voluntariamente. Se congeló cuando vio quien lo llamaba, y los nervios hicieron acto de presencia. ¿Habría entendido el crío el mensaje? No sabía por qué se lo había dicho, había sido un impulso, había actuado como un maldito Gryffindor.

-¿Sí? -preguntó, casi sin querer hacerlo.

-El mensaje… ¿De qué se arrepiente, profesor? No me ha hecho nada.

Severus no pudo evitar que su corazón se calentara cuando vio la pura inocencia en los ojos de Lily. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado alguna vez que ese chico era la viva imagen de su padre? Físicamente podía serlo, pero a cada momento que pasaba con él le recordaba más a su única amiga.

-Me arrepiento amargamente de la muerte de tu madre, Harry. Todos los días desde que sucedió.

El corazón del niño dio un vuelco. ¿Snape conocía a su madre? ¿Y a su padre? ¿Podría existir alguien? ¿Podría llegar a saber cosas de ellos? ¿Si la conocía y la había apreciado, a juzgar por su actitud, significaba eso que también podría apreciarlo a él?

Todas estas preguntas y muchas más pasaron por su mente en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, dijo:

-No fue su culpa. Da igual lo que usted hiciera, no fue su varita la que la mató.

Esa frase destrozó todos los esquemas de Severus Snape. Un niño de once años, en un momento, arrasó con años de culpa, tristeza y dolor. Puede que si alguna vez el chico sabía qué había hecho rectificara lo que había dicho, pero por el momento el perdón de un alma inocente demostró ser mejor bálsamo que cualquier otro.

No pudo ni quiso evitarlo, se levantó y lo abrazó.

-Gracias, Harry.

-¿Por qué, señor? Es cierto, usted no lo hizo.

-Por decirlo, a veces hace falta escucharlo.

El pequeño sonrió.

-¿La conoció? ¿Podría contarme cosas de ella? ¿Tiene alguna foto?

La vida no era justa, Lily debería haber estado aquí, no un pobre niño huérfano sin ninguna idea de sus padres. Eso solo le dio a Severus una idea más exacta de cómo había sido la vida de Potter hasta que le llegó la carta de Hogwarts.

-Harry -dijo suavemente-. Sí, la conocí. Era mi mejor amiga. Tengo millones de fotos, anécdotas y recuerdos que estaré encantado de compartir contigo.

La sonrisa en la cara del hchico se amplió más si cabe.

-¿Me podría dar una? Sería mucho más fácil para mí soportar a mis tíos si pudiera sentir que ella está conmigo de alguna forma -se tapó la boca con las manos, aterrorizado por lo que había dicho. Cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió unas manos retirar suavemente las suyas.

-Harry, mírame.

Sabía que no debía desobedecer. Abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando directamente a la cara de su profesor. Negro y verde se entrelazaron en una mirada que decía todo lo que las palabras no eran capaces de expresar.

-¿No quieres volver, verdad?

-No. Pero debo hacerlo.

-No, si no quieres -la voz del adulto era reconfortante-. Ya te he dicho que yo era el mejor amigo de tu madre. De buena gana me habría quedado contigo cuando ella murió. Me encantaría hacerlo ahora, si tú quieres.

No tenía ni idea de por qué había dicho eso, pero Severus sintió que era lo correcto. Era un hombre uraño, frío y solitario, pero ese pequeño había conseguido resquebrajar el hielo de su corazón en tan solo unos minutos. aprenderían juntos a ser padre e hijo, estaba seguro de ello.

-¿De verdad, señor? No tenía por qué hacerlo -Harry no se atrevía a esperar nada, nunca le sirvió de nada soñar.

-Quiero hacerlo -declaró el mago mayor-. A partir de ahora, no tendrás que preocuparte por tus tíos, ni por nada más. Ya eso hora de que un adulto cuide de ti como te mereces. Voy a estar aquí para ti, Harry. NO importa lo que hagas, ten presente que los errores que cometas no harán que aquellos que te aman dejen de hacerlo. Estaré aquí para ti cuando necesites un hombro en el que llorar, en tu primer examen, la primera vez que te rompan el corazón, cuando no sepas qué hacer con tu futuro, cuando te gradúes, cuando tengas tu primer trabajo. Acompañaré a tu pareja al altar el día que decidas casarte, si tú quieres. Estaré aquí hasta que tengas el pelo más blanco y largo que el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Todo ese tiempo?

-Siempre.

—

Nota de la autora 2: gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado. Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión. Nos leemos pronto :)


End file.
